


[忠爱]Boy with A Coin

by elvanyi



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Bestiality, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, 人外, 兽交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvanyi/pseuds/elvanyi
Summary: 没写完。OOC、私设如山，小忠是真·人形犬，毫无科学依据就是为了爽。重口tag看起来吓人，其实是因为犬类有“结”嘛你懂的~（所以本文别名《少爷的磨难》ww~
Relationships: Kikuchi Tadashi/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, 忠爱
Kudos: 4





	[忠爱]Boy with A Coin

小忠是爱之介九岁时的生日礼物，话说回来、“它”也是爱之介唯一一次从家人那儿得到的礼物。

出生在旧华族的神道家对于爱之介来说并不是什么幸事——作为神道家这一代的独苗，爱之介被寄以厚望。

虽然华族废除令已经颁布了将近七十年、连鹿鸣馆都拆掉不知道多久了，可神道家的长辈依旧抱持着明治时代贵族大人们特有的高人一等的傲慢姿态、对天资平庸的爱之介进行狂热且严苛的精英式教育。

小男孩儿从学前班开始就没睡过一天懒觉，每天学习日程从早到晚排得满满当当。除了基本课业之外，他还要在众多保镖、仆佣，以及家庭教师的监督下进行马球和游泳的训练。

最近他在小学的运动场上看到有几个叛逆早熟、同为上流家庭出生的高年级孩子在玩一种叫作“滑板”的新奇玩意儿，于是爱之介回家尝试着表达了一下自己也很想加入他们的愿望，果不其然挨了姑妈们的一顿板子。

“我是怎么教你的？千金之子坐不垂堂！”这是年幼的爱之介听大人们说得最多的一句话，“起源于街头的贫民游戏有什么好玩？难道你想摔得狗吃屎被人嘲笑吗！”

姑妈是真的生气了，手心挨了三戒尺、勉强扯出笑脸的爱之介想道，她平时不到万不得已绝对不会讲粗话的。

小男孩以双指向天发毒誓放弃“不入流”的想法为代价逃出了家法室，所以当父亲问起他生日想要什么礼物的时候，历经太多次惊吓、变得如同惊弓之鸟的爱之介狐疑地看着他，不能确定这是不是长辈为了测试自己而设的局。

“不用了父亲，”他礼貌地回绝、遣词用字全是战战兢兢的敬语，“只要父亲和姑母们能对我的功课满意，就是对爱之介最好的奖励了。”

毕竟是亲身骨肉、父亲多少还是有些疼惜儿子的，闻言摸了摸他的头：“我知道你这个年纪的小男孩儿应该会很想要一辆自行车吧，可惜姐姐们不会同意的。不如抛开自行车你说说看其他想法吧，如果能瞒得住家里爸爸一定满足你。”

父亲畏惧姑妈们的淫威是真的，但他看上去诚恳的模样似乎也是真的。

爱之介犹豫再三，想到近期风靡的一部叫《忠犬八公》的电影，便试探着提道：“那……我想要一条小狗，像八公一样的。”

他的父亲愣了愣，似乎松了口气：“这个倒是简单，姑妈问起来、我们就说是养了只看家狗，好么爱之介？”

小男孩点了点头，满心以为父亲会带回来一条胖嘟嘟毛茸茸、卷着尾巴的浅黄色幼犬，没想到迎接他的居然是一个与“犬”根本无关的生物。

那是一位看起来比自己年长些的少年，穿着有些松垮的黑色上衣、赤脚蹲在沙发旁边，听到爱之介进门的声音，双眼一动不动、连背脊也挺得笔直。

一只黑铁嘴笼罩在少年的下半脸，细瘦的脖子上扣着一条皮质项圈、栓着细锁链的另一头握在爱之介父亲的手中。

“从今天开始‘它’就是你的宠物了，”父亲高兴地把链子递给爱之介，“快给小狗起个名字吧。”

男孩子没有伸手接过锁链——他已经彻底呆住了 。

眼前的少年怎么看都是人类的小孩……难道这是父亲的恶作剧吗？

“虽然不是八公，但它的父母全是相当厉害的赛级灵缇猎犬，”父亲兴奋莫名，甚至失态地强行将锁链塞进儿子手里，“相信继承古老纯种猎犬血统的它会更优秀吧。太好了，即使姐姐们问起来我们也完全有理由搪塞过去。”

黑衣黑发的少年缓慢地转动视线，冰冷的目光移到攥着狗链的新主人脸上。他仍然高傲地蹲坐原地，似乎在等着爱之介走过去主动跟他打招呼。

“爸爸，我不想要小狗了，”事态发展全然超出了小男孩的认知水平，他举着链子企图还给父亲，由于太着急、说话的时候有一点软软的哭腔，“拜托把他带走……我什么都不要了。”

他的父亲霎时间沉下了面孔，训斥道：“是谁教你这么任性、这么不懂得感恩？”见儿子愣愣放下胳膊、他又转而甜言蜜语安慰起了沮丧的男孩，“虽然看起来年龄比你大一些，但事实上它跟你是同岁哦。这种狗十二岁就算完全成年了、而且寿命几乎跟人类一样长，只要爱之介好好爱护它，它一定能成为你的好伙伴的。你会好好爱护它的，是不是？”

小男孩低着头轻轻“嗯”了一声，又听父亲说：“不过你的房间只能放垫子、狗窝要设在院子里，要不然姑妈会发觉蹊跷的。对了，你准备叫它什么？”

“……小忠。”爱之介很难过，因为那个奇怪的生物自说自话占有了本该留给真正小狗的可爱的名字。

在父亲一句“赶紧带它回房间吧”的命令下、男孩垂头牵着狗绳默默无语地走在前头，直到打开房门时他才后知后觉地发现，廊灯将一个巨大的黒影投在了墙壁上、覆盖住自己的身影。

悄无声息紧随他的少年双足人立在身后不到一臂的地方。

灵缇的血统让他在幽暗的走廊里显得格外修长，冰冷的表情自始至终未曾改变。爱之介知道，在那只沉甸甸的口笼之下，藏着一副足以咬断自己喉咙的森白利齿。

=======

灵缇是烈性犬，国内禁养ww~


End file.
